Life Switch!
by BlackRabbit101
Summary: It's been a year or so. High school, they went to different schools. Kazune-kun haven't contract Karin after the first month. Karin transfers to Kazune-kun's school to see why. R&R!
1. Chapter 1 TransferSchool Life:

"_I would do anything just to see you again"_

**Konnichiwa, Blackrabbit101 here! Eh he, I came up with this idea when I felt like reading Chapter 26.5: Extra of Kamichama Karin Chu~! The last chapter in the last Volume. Please treat me well! *Bows* Don't forget to R&R!**

**Genre: Romance, Gender Bender, Comedy (I'll try..), and School Life.**

Thoughts/Words for books, texting, letters, Etc. : _Italic _

Time : Underline

**Disclamer: I don't own this Manga/Anime! It belongs to Koge Donbo !**

**Read!**

**Chapter 1 Transfer:**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

It has been a year. Karin went to Seiei Academy, High School Section, but Kazune went to that all boys boarding school called "Eikou Private High School." They promised that they would keep in touch though. But only for a month. After a month, Kazune didn't call, visit, email, mail, or texted to Karin. Karin starts to worry, but still believe that he was too busy or that he was on a trip. But after year, he still didn't. So in the second year Karin cut her hair, which is now up to her middle of her chest, and brought a wig. Then she made fake papers claiming that she is a boy and transferred to Eikou High. Her new name is now Katsu Hana

* * *

><p><em><strong>Karin's POV:<strong>_

After I send in the papers of my transfer I went to shop for boy's clothing, so my roommate at the dorms wouldn't get the wrong idea. After shopping, I quickly got home and saw a letter in the mailbox. I took out and saw it was from Himeka and opened the letter.

_Dear Karin-chan, _

_Are you well? How is it with you and Kazune-kun? I'm fine and school is getting _

_fun because I was making lots of friends. I might come and visit you next year! Don't worry about me! Good luck on the tests for second year! I'm going to try my best too!_

_How is Kazune-kun? I hope you guys aren't fighting! I heard that he is really busy for tests and homework, because Eikou is harder than Seiei. Anyway, write back soon! _

_I'll seen you soon as well. Tell Kazune-kun that I said Hi._

_Love your best friend,_

_Himeka_

Himeka was same as always. I unlock the front door and went to my room. Then, quickly pack my stuff and send it to Eikou High. I sighed and went to take a bath.

'_Kazune, why don't you call me back or reply my messages?'_

After the bath I turned on the TV and watched one of Jin's dramas. I quickly got tired and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><span>The Next Morning:<span>

I woke up early to put on my disguise. First, I combed my hair and tied it all into a small bun and putted on my wig. I put on some makeup just incase. I grabbed my bag and ran out the door. After thirty minutes I arrived at Eikou and it was 7:30. I went in for the ceremony for the second years. I sat down at the third road because I arrived abit early. I looked for Kazune and found out he was in the first row.

' _Whew I might be dangerous if he sat closer to me.' _

After some boring hours the ceremony was over. I nearly fell asleep halfway. I looked around for my class and bumped into someone in front. It was Kazune-kun, I froze when he turned around and saw me.

"O-oh s-sorry…." I said trying use a boyish voice.

"It's ok." He replied causally and calmly.

I walked as fast as I can way and finally found my class, but…Kazune was also in that class. I sighed and tried to stop shaking. I looked at the board for the seating order and I froze when I saw my name ahead of Kazune's .

'_Dang it, could this day get any worse?' _

I slowly and nervously walked to my seat and sat down. It was wired having your boyfriend sit behind you in an all boy's school. I couldn't wait till school was over!

I kept falling a sleep in class.

"Hanazu-san, please know to Stay Awake in class."

I woke in a flash and everyone expect Kazune-kun laughed. He just look at me in a wired way.

"Gomen Sensei."

The bell rung for the next class, I froze as I remember what it is. PE!

Everybody went to change for PE in the changing room. I stood outside the door looking at it in fright. The door opened and someone pushed me in.

"Aren't you going to change?"

I turned around and saw Kazune. I nodded my head slowly and went in with my eyes closed. I quickly peek and blushed a bright red and ran to my locker and opened it to grab my gym clothes. I closed my eyes again and ran out the door. Everyone looked at me and I blushed a zillion colors of red. I saw Kazune looking at me with a strange face. I slammed the door shut and went to the boy's bathroom stalls to change.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kazune POV:<strong>_

'_Wired, that new boy reminds me of someone, but I can't think of who he reminds me of…..'_

I finished changing and went to the fields. I saw the new boy… what's his name again….ummm oh ya Katsu, Hanazu Katsu. He saw the first one out there even though he was the last one to change. Anyway the gym teacher told us to run about 2 miles out there. We all got started, but Katsu was…slow. PE ended and everyone was wore out.

After school:

School ended early today right after math. I went to the dorm and into Rm. 324B. I took out the key and unlock the door. I was worn out. Putting back my bag I went to take a shower. I heard the front door unlock.

'_I wonder who is my roommate..'_

I finished and changed back to my causal clothes and got out to the bathroom and saw

Katsu fell asleep on the bed. I smiled and saw his face looked familiar, but who did he look like. It's familiar, but different at the same time… I poked his face and he twitched and said, " Kazune-kun…" I looked at him with shock, do I know him, he sounded like Karin, but I told Karin to never worried about me and transfer here. It's true I never contracted her, but that was because….

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff Hanger, Te He~! I forgot what was the reason, ugh think you stupid brain. I'll make the next chapter, when I find my idea. I put it here somewhere. Look forward to it!<strong>

**Chapter 2: School Life**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Roommate:

_"If your hiding, you would be found."_

**Eh He.. I remembered thank goodness, but it's only a part. So, it might be perfect as I imaged…. Oh well *being lazy* Arigato-gozaimasu for read this far~ *bows* Plus I change the title of this chapter..**

Actions: ***Bold***

Thoughts: '_Italic'_

Time: Underline 

Flashback: **Bold and Underline**

**Special Thankz to: **

**-lovekamichama **

-**NaVi-ChAn12-14XD**

**-Stellabloom**

**Discalmer: You guys should already know! I don't own KK~ I would be rich if I do.**

**READ!~**

**Chapter 2: Roommate:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kazune POV:<strong>_

'_Because… Karin…..'_

**Flashback:**

***Ring…ring***

"Hello.."

"Kazune-kun…"

"Karin!"

"Correct Kujyou."

"Karasuma, I thought you were dead… what did you do to Karin?"

"Relax, Kujyou, I'm just going to borrow her for something, if you want her released than let's make a deal, also I'm just borrowing someone's body to talk to you now."

"…"

"If you don't contact you contract her for three whole years, until you graduate from high school and I'll won't lay a hand on her or I'll kill her now, you have three seconds to pick your answer…1..."

"..!"

"2!"

"Ok, deal!"

"Good and don't worry I'll erase her memorize of this, so don't worry…"

***Hangs up and puts away phone* **

"Gomen…..Karin."

**End Of Flashback **

I wonder how she's doing. I walk to my side of the room and did our homework, it was true that this school's work is harder. I wonder what Karin's doing… Just then Katsu woke up… He was rubbing his eyes and yawning.

'_Oh.. He reminds me of Karin…. I truly miss her, I wonder if she's passing her tests though..'_

I smiled and put a serious face on.

"You finally woke up, man how long do you sleep, snoring like a pig."

He looked at me with angry eyes and also a hint of sadness.

"Well sorry for being such a sleeping pig, you sexist idiot!"

I looked at him for a minute or so. Strange… that's what Karin used to call me that. I started to laugh remembering our days when we used to fight about wired things. I saw that he looked at me with confusion. I tried to stop laughing.

"S-sorry it's just that reminded me of someone."

He looked at me smiling and got out of bed. I wonder why does he act like Karin so much.. Or am I just missing her too much, I mean it's been a year…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Karin's POV:<strong>_

I got up and was surprise to see that HE is my roommate. Why does it wired,….but I don't mind. I was really surprised though… plus he started wearing glasses. (I imaged it and it looks Smexy~ JK Jk haha)

"I-I'm going to t-take a b-bath.."

"Ok then.." He replied without looking away from his study. I went into the bathroom and took off my wig. "How hope I don't get discovered or Kazune-kun will get mad at me." I washed my blonde silky hair and bathe in the hot relaxing water. I would why Kazune-kun never contract me in a long time.

'_Why.. why Kazune-kun…..'_

"Huh?"

I felt tears going down my face. Why am I crying. This is really weird. I wiped my tears and thought about something else. I never knew that I would be nervous so much around Kazune-kun. I heard a knock on the door.

"Katsu It's almost dinner are you done because I'm going to go eat."

"O-ok!" I shouted and ran out of the bathtub to change. I blow dried my hair and put on my wig. I was in such I rush that I forgot to put on my bandages to protect my chest. Anyways I ran out the bathroom door and shouted, "I'm Done!" He smiled which made me blush abit. We went to the Cafeteria to eat dinner. I looked around… everything was so bright and shiny. I looked at the food, it looked so good.

' _It was worth it studying all day and night, taking the test 5 time until I could past just to be here!'_

I grab every food I could fit, like eel bread, soup, rice balls, sushi and Etc. I sat next to Kazune, he had miso soup and curry… I smiled at him and ate the food with joy. After dinner, we were walking back to the dorm when all of a sudden it rained. We ran back to the dorm in a rush. I slipped and Kazune went to catch me, but the ground was slippery and Kazune-kun fell on me!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kazune's POV:<strong>_

Ugh, I fell on Katsu because I ran too fast slipped, but…his chest. I jumped up and looked away blushing, but still offered a hand. He took it and stood up.

"Thanks…"

I looked at his with suspicion, his voice different….it sounded like Karin's…or maybe I miss her too much, but just need to ask!

"…..Ugh-"

"? I said thanks.."

He sounded normal again… I shook my head and went back to the dorms with him following me.

' _I need to know more about him, he is probably a friend or family member of Karin's'_

I unlock the door and went in with Katsu. I need to know about him by asking!

" Let's get to know each other….since we're roommates."

He looked nervous, but replied.

"W-what do y-you want to k-know…"

"Anything is fine….how about you family, who do you live with…"

"…..um I h-have a sister, mom and d-dad."

"Oh really.."

"Y-yeah! Her name is Ka- I mean Rin, Rin Hanazu."

"Hmmm…"

'_Was he about to say Karin?'_

" Well, I don't have any sibling, but I do have a cousin named, Himeka and a let's see how do I put this….. I guess a girlfriend named, Karin."

He looked surprised and I can see he's red as a tomato. I asked about something else.

He answered at a nervous pace again.

" Uhh.. My favorite food is hand roll sushi and my favorite color is pi-Red and my favorite type of book is romantic comedy….. And Action!"

It was getting late and we went to sleep after I answered my own question. I still need more evidence about it though. He is Karin? I still need to know.

Next Morning:

I woke up early and yawned.

***Thump***

I turned around I saw that Katsu fell on the floor. I got up and walked over to him.

"Katsu, are you-"

'_! Karin?'_

I saw the wig on the bed…..

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Haha and I beat the time! I said I would finish by six pm, but It's 4:50! I have a total of 1111<strong>

** words! Next chapter would be shorter or longer? Wait and see!**

**Next Chapter Karin?:**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 School Days With Karin?:

**Hello again…! I this chapter is about the school days and dorms…**

***Spoilers*: Kazune knows Katsu is Karin~! Ahohoho~**

**Disclamer: You Know What~ Yup I don't own KK**

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thankz:<strong>

_**Top Reviews:**_

**- lovekamichama**

-**NaVi-ChAn12-14XD **

_**Best Reviews:**_

-**StellaBloom**

-**SymphonicZx**

**-spica14**

Actions: ***Bold***

Thoughts: '_Italic'_

Time: Underline 

Flashback: **Bold and Underline**

**Chapter 3 Karin?/School Days:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kazune's POV Continued:<strong>_

* * *

><p>I was quite shocked… Is he a girl or is he a boy wearing a wig? I'm confused. I had no choice. I shook Katsu wake. It took some minutes until he finally snapped out with it.<p>

"Umm Katsu are you a girl….?"

He looked at me with shock and touched his/her hair. Then I give him/her the wig.

"S-so you f-found out.."

"K-Karin is that you, why are you here?"

"Because…..b-because you never contracted me after a year or so!" She shouted and

"Karin….gomen…."

I suddenly hugged and try to make her feel better. Then there was knock on the door.

"Oi, Kujyou keep it down, it's only 6:32 in the morning! School doesn't start until 8:05 today! So just keep it down a little."

"Ah, sorry….um… Katsu fell and hit his head pretty hard!" I said covering Karin's mouth. I waited until the person was gone and uncover my hand. She started to calm down and stop crying.

"Nee, Katzune-kun why didn't you contact me or visit during breaks?"

"…..Karin…. It's a long story… I guess I'll tell you it now.."

After I told her happened she punched me and started bubbling up.

'_Ow.. Her punches are still the same as always.. Ouch'_

"Why did you do that for?"

"Because! Because…..you same as always! You always worry too much about me! But.. B-but I have gotten strong … I trained while you were gone you know! You don't have to worry so much now ok! I can take care of theses things like I faced tons of robberies and other dangerous matters!"

She was using her arm to cover her crying face. Maybe she has grown and I shouldn't worry so much about her anymore. But she …she ugh I don't know anymore! I stood up and wiped her tears. Ugh, why must girls cry so much! I told her to get ready for school while I take a bath and brush my teeth. I stood up and went to the bathroom to bathe.

'_Hmm maybe I don't have to look after her so much….."_

I finished and looked at the bathroom clock. 7:15, It was time to switch.. I opened the door and looked to my right.

"KAAA!"

***Slap***

"! Ouch!"

"Don't look you Pervert, your same as always sexist!"

"OK ok… sigh"

I walked back to restroom with a flushed face. Well at least she was still wearing her tank top. …..am I a perv?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Karin's POV:<strong>_

* * *

><p>'<em>KAZUNE-KUN YOU PERVERT! Same as always! Learn how to knock on a door once in a while'<em>

I finished changing and knock on the bathroom door to hand him his clothes.

"Kazune-kun here's your clothes! Oh I forgive you if you say sorry! Do you hear me?"

"Yes, I do and… _I'm Sorry_…..plus it was already 30 minutes Karin.."

"Good enough and also you need to know how to knock so meanwhile.. I _forgive you_."

I turn around so I don't look at him and he opened the door to get his clothes. When I heard me shut the door I went to get my bag and wait for him to finish changing.

** *Click***

"Ok Karin… Let's go breakfast..!"

"Hai!"

We walk to the cafeteria to eat breakfast.. It was the same cafeteria as the one we ate dinner in.

I went to get French Toast, pancakes, and orange juice. Kazune ordered bacon, pancakes, eggs with pepper, and milk. When we sat down I remembered something.

"Ito… Kazune-kun…..uh…I forgot to do my homework…."

"…! sigh theres nothing to do about that school starts in five minutes, but I think they'll let you go on the first day I guess.

I sighed and eat my pancakes. I reason I got in here was that I studied on every weekend, breaks, after schools, and free time at class, but I still got a mild score, so to stay here I have to behave and keep an good grade at least above 60 on tests and at least a B- or over on report cards. I told my problem on the grades and teats scores stuff to Kazune-kun, but then he called me a Baka and not to make promises with things that might as well seem impossible to me. I finished breakfast just when Kazune-kun finished. We dumped our garbage in the trash bin and went to class.

***Ring!***

We ran in just in time. I was exhausted and in need of drinking water, but the teacher came in just when I thought I should go to the water fountains. Class was boring as usual and I kept falling asleep halfway though the lessons. As usual the teacher scolded me and I got laughed at again, but I don't care…..well at least Kazune-kun didn't laugh at me. I was so bored! Finally the 1 first period was over which is English next is math.

Then it would be art, then a break, then science, finally lunch, after that is music, PE, and homeroom. After we get our homework from homeroom school was finally over. Ugh that's about ummm 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 and half… Eight and a half hours! Ugh middle school was only 6.5 hours that not fair! Sigh that you expect from a boarding school I guess.. The math teacher came and taught us math that I don't even understand I mean what the point of (A+B) x 34 =C how is that possible I don't get anything at all. I hope Kazune-kun can teach me in a way I can get like when he taught me ratios in middle school I didn't get those until Kazune-kun taught me. I stared blankly at the borad until math ended. After math was art, we had to paint our partners and of course I partner up with Kazune-kun well I guess it's because he is the only person who I know in this school. Anyways we were facing each other with a sketch book and pencil in our hands. I looked at Kazune-kun every 5 seconds or so. I finished and showed Kazune-kun.

"… why did you draw me in anime-style?"

"What's wrong with anime? Anime is Awesome!"

"No, but… well at least you approved your drawing skills from last year they were abit unstable.

"…..ok are you done with my picture?"

"Uh…. Wait….. Ok I'm done."

He turned his drawing board and I saw a bright light coming form the picture.

"Ugh so blinding….. Ok it stop- woah! It's so real. Your skills improved big time!"

"Ya…. Since there's nothing to do sometimes I… draw… stuff."

"Oh…cool."

Art was over now it our break during the break I just talked with Kazune-kun about the how our life was last year since we never seen each other. The break past by fast it only lasted for 10 minutes. So… we went to science. Science, short but that was because I fell asleep during the lessons. I woke up after the lunch bell rung, I liked the science teacher, she lets me go when I fall asleep, she says that a healthy well slept person can only learn properly in class, but not to fall asleep again because I might fail in tests if I don't learn as well. I went to lunch with Kazune-kun who was wear glasses he told me he has wear them because his eyesight gone bad during the first year's final tests he ad studied way too much, like everyday he studies everywhere and at night after dinner and bath to 7:30 only falling a sleep for some minutes at midnight. Well he at least got a good score after all, he was the top 2. He only carelessly got one wrong because of falling asleep at the last problem.

Lunch, I ordered a good box bento just like Kazune-kun who seems to be reading a book about medic science. Lunch was loud and full of shouts, but I guess we are the only table who seems to be quiet because of Kazune-kun who was reading a book and I didn't want to distract him from reading since he said he want to be like his creator Professor Kujyou who was a famous doctor. That's why he came to this school. I quietly used my chopsticks to pick up the rice and put it in my mouth. Lunch only lasted for I think was around 3 minutes. Kazune-kun only ate half of his lunch and threw it away after finishing two books. I told that was kinda a waste of food, but he didn't respond he only looked forward and seemed he hadn't slept all week. I walked outside to stroll the central garden seeing that it looked huge and full of plant blooming at the count of fall. Kazune-kun didn't follow me outside, he just went to the library to check out more of the medic books.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal POV:<strong>_

* * *

><p>Karin was in the garden and Kazune was in the library. Karin seemed to love the roses and flowers blooming in full bloom in the early fall of September. Little that she knew a strange guy was behind her and suddenly covered her eyes. She defended herself while trying to get out of his grip. Finally she escaped and faced her opponent.<p>

"Haha, got you~!" He said in a childish way She recognized him, he was the person who sat next to Kazune-kun, but she didn't know his name.

"Ah, your one of my classmates, umm sorry but I don't know your name"

"Ah ha ha ha, the name is Jin Kuga, I'm pretty popular, and you must be our new school mate.

"Ah yes my name is Kar- Katsu Hanazu.. Um nice to m-meet you Jin-kun"

They smiled and shooked hands, strangely he looked familiar in two ways one in a enemy kind of way, but then also close friend that you used to know way.

Well anyways they got to be good friends. Just after the bell ring for class.. Next was Music, PE, and homeroom and finally the end of the day I would be soo happy after that!

***Ring!***

* * *

><p><strong>Done It started to get to much and I was only halfway though the day so I just cut it when Karin met Jin…. Well see you in the next chapter!<strong>

**Chapter 4 Change:**

**Review plz!**


	4. Chapter 4 Near Valentine's Day:

**I'm back and here to bring an early Valentine's Day's Gift! I know lots of you have been dieing to get more romance in here so I will, in this chapter there will be more "romance" and longer~ . Oh, the time in the story will been near Valentine's Day as well, so I am going to change the of this chapter to be: **

**Chapter 4 Near Valentine's Day**

**O.o…. Oh well I know I'm not good in English so please bear with me.. Also Warning maybe lemony or fluff… I don't know which I'm going to write soo I chose both and I'm changing the rating to T just in case for safety.. Onwards~!**

**Reviews:**

**lovekamichama: Aha ya finally I kinda got writer's block and here is what you hoped for more Romance sigh I love romantic stories…, oh thanks for so much reviews :D**

**SymphonicZx: Thx, glad you like it ^.^… :D**

Actions: ***Bold***

Thoughts: '_Italic'_

Time: Underline 

Flashback: **Bold and Underline**

**Discalmer: I don't own KK also I'm going to use some part in the Kamichama Karin Chu manga for romance and I don't own it either..**

**Reading Time:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 Near Valentine's Day: <strong>

_**Karin's POV:**_

* * *

><p>Jin-kun waved good bye and so did I he walked off to the school with his hands in his pockets. I'm lucky I made another friend, but I need to be careful so I don't get discovered. I walked back noticing Kazune-kun was leaning against the door waiting for me whiling reading. I feel a little red.<p>

"Ah gomen Kazune-kun for making you wait for me.."

"It's ok….. We better go to class."

He closed the book and we walked to class with other male students walking and talking with their friends to class. Kazune looked at me with serious eyes and I looked at him confused.

"Kar- I mean Katsu… Who was that boy you were with at lunch break."

"Umm a friend I made? Hahah….."

"Does he know your secret…..?"

"N-no! Of course not!"

"….Ok I was just worried.."

'_Huh… Did Kazune-kun just say "worried"…. H_e _always worry about me so must… It's Valentine's Day in one week right? I should thank him by making so chocolates and then buy or make him a present… Ok! I will. I'll borrow the kitchen at night and practice making chocolate until Valentine's Day. I gotten good at cooking since I'm home alone so I don't have to worry!"_

"Thanks for worrying about me Kazune-kun but I can take care of myself you should know I said it many times before!"

"Hai hai."

Since it was Saturday school ended early as the periods went by fast. I went to the dorms with Kazune reading while walking and I had to warn him lots of times so he doesn't get hurt. I sighed and guided him home safely. When we reached our room I was tired out and the first I did when I enter was falling asleep peacefully on a bed.

_**Kazune-kun's POV:**_

* * *

><p>I finished reading my book which was called, <span>Medic Science Vol. 26 <span>I finished the other 25 volumes last year and during classes, after school, and breaks. I have to say Medic Science is interesting I can see why my "father" likes it so much. I closed the book and shutted the door. I turned around and saw that Karin fell asleep on My bed. I sighed and scuffed her hair and suddenly I kiss her forehead which made her make a cute little groaning noise I smiled and laughed quietly. I carried her to her bed and covered her with the bed sheets so she doesn't catch a cold. I then sat down on the desk and started to do homework. The room was silent.

**Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick **

After half the homework the room was still silent as the wind and the only thing you can hear was the wall clock ticking forever second and tocking for every minute. I finally finished homework and putted back in the bag. I noticed the calendar, it was February 7 next week was Valentine's Day I wonder what Karin is going to give me… I should give her something too, but girls only celebrate Valentine's Day… Oh well I'll give her something too. I wonder what though. Maybe I'll go shopping with her during the weekend when we can go out school. Then I'll see what she looks at the most and buy it without her noticing.. I heard Karin mumble something, but I couldn't hear. Iw ent close to hear what she was saying.

"…Kazune-kun…"

'_Huh is she dreaming about me?'_

"…Suki desu Kazune-kun~" **(A/N: Oh it means I love you, Kazune-kun if you don't know…)**

! Well of course I already know that, but my heart beats faster and faster when I hear it straight from her mouth.. …..I love her more then anything in this whole entire universe.

"So, do I Karin."

My body moved on it's own and suddenly I kissed her.. I removed my lips away from her's. Lucky she was still a sleep. I feel hot, so I decided to take a bath to cool my head. When I came out I notice that Karin was still sleep, but she might wake up soon since it's almost dinner. Then I notice something else, they're chocolates the ones that Nishikiori gave her as a present from Europe. I glanced at Karin. She was still asleep. I tiptoed to her side of the room and quietly took the chocolates from her shelf. I tiptoed back and started to eat some of the chocolates. Then I felt a bit dizzy and suddenly everything turned black.

"Kazune-kun! Kazune-kun! Kazune-kun!"

I felt like I was sleeping on a pillow and I heard someone waking me up by calling my name and shaking me. I tried to open my eyes but I was too sleepy and I feel too comfortable to even move.

"…too.. Sleepy…. Wait..a.. minute. Zzzz."

I woke up at place. It was dark and I noticed I was sleeping on Karin's bed. My eyes widen and I jumped off. I looked at the clock and it read 8:59. I looked at around and saw Karin working her homework on her desk and she notice me. She was wearing reading glasses and had a pouted face.

"Mou you slept passed dinner well I saved yours it's over there."

" Arigato **(A/N:thank you)** Karin."

I went and ate my dinner which was on the coffee table next to the TV. I wondered what happened those last hours. I turned asked Karin.

* * *

><p><strong>Done~! I have a contest 4 u guys since I love all so much as a friend of course. Ok here are the rules:<strong>

**1. Be creative and use your ideas no copy someone on the internet or so.**

**2. You can ask your friends for ideas**

**3. Describe it good and well.**

**Oh I forgot to tell you what it is about (Duh *shots myself*) ok I need a design describe/ideas about Karin's Chocolate or Gift to Kazune or Kazune's Gift to Karin. Pick one only or both but it has to be good or you won't win. Anyways describe what it looks like and what is it. For Chocolate you have to describe the flavor, shape, texture, color, and what type of box is in wrapped in. And the Gifts are what is it, color, texture, and what wrapping or how Karin or Kazune is going to give it to each other. **

***Important!***

**Dued: Earlier then Feb. 15**

***Important!***

**Winning Prize: He/She or two or more will get to be in the intro like saying random stuff will me and saying the disclaimers. Also their description will be in the next story as it is. Good Luck~!**

**Next Chapter 5 Doki Doki Valentine's Day!:**

**Review Time!**


	5. Chapter 5 Doki Doki Valentine's Days:

**Ya-hoo, it nice to see you all again~! I didn't see any contest entries….**

**Oh well I have a back up anyways… Thx for all the reviews guys :') I'm soo happy! Happy late Valentines day. Sorry I'm late this year mom made the valentines's card because she wanted to save money ..and I had to help her since I have to hand them out to the class. So anyways let go on!**

Actions: ***Bold***

Thoughts: '_Italic'_

Time: Underline 

Flashback: **Bold and Underline**

**Disclamer: I don't own KK if i did the season two would be out already.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reading Time~!<strong>

**Chapter 5 Doki Doki Valentines:**

_**Karin's POV:**_

* * *

><p>"Kazune-kun, let's go shopping!"<p>

"…Sure."

Ah, it's Sunday, Valentine's Day is on Tuesday! I can't wait it almost here, plus it's fresh to get out of a hot wig for awhile it's sizzling under it! I wonder I f Kazune-kun will be happy with the chocolates I made him yesterday. It's a big chocolate heart with a caramel filling. We walked to the front gate and started to go to the mall near here. Kazune was wearing is causal clothes and I'm wear a pink skirt with a white top with a white jacket. I wonder what am I going to get Kazune-kun.. I guess I'll just have to find out when we go to the mall.

"Karin… why did you wanted to go to the mall."

"!…umm I wanted to buy umm supplies for school Ya!"

"…..ok….?"

I sighed I didn't want Kazune to find out that I was going to buy a present for him.. Hmm. I took awhile to get to the mall, maybe like a 30 minutes walk.. Well it wasn't boring mostly we were quiet and blushing, but we talked… a bit. The mall was three stories up. Well one of those stores must have Kazune's gift. What does he like though?

Books? Nah the school has tons like about 100,000 the library is huge. Hmm, music? Maybe not I don't see him listening to the radio and he doesn't seem to have a mp3 player.. Clothes? No way the closet won't have enough space… He doesn't seem to need them. Hm I don't know. I guess I'll just have to look around. We walked past clothing shops, video shops, and other places. Something caught my eye, I told Kazune to go ahead. I walked to the gleaming item. It was a moon necklace. It was a blond and hung around a sliver chain. I gasped it so pretty hmm it reminds me of Kazune! I'll go buy it, but- I looked around, phew Kazune-kun isn't around. I walked into the shop and took out my wallet and ask the kind lady near the display.

"Ah you have a good eye, it's from a popular brand~! Are you buying it for someone special I mean it's almost Valentines Day~!"

I blushed.

"Kinda.. Y-yes.."

I looked down using my bangs to cover my blush. It's so embarrassing. The lady giggled and took out the necklace. I took it and read the tag. Hmm I think I can afford it. I did have a part time job for six months. I earned a total of 200.50 dollars! So the tag read 73.99. It cost a lot, but it was worth it! I paid and the lady put it in a blue box and put it in a another box that was covered in hearts.

"Happy Valentines Day! Whoever your giving that to is super special~!"

She winked and I waved a good bye while blushing. I wonder if Kazune will like it or not. I went on my way to go find Kazune. I notice him in a shop called "Kawii!" Why is he in a girly store? …oh well maybe it's for me! Haha maybe I don't know yet. I sat on a bench and waited for him. I hid the box in my skirt's pocket. Suddenly my eyelids gotten heavy. I tired to stay awake, but I didn't really get enough sleep. I was doing my homework last night because I didn't want homework on the weekend an make the chocolate. That way it won't pressure me in the weekend so I can plan what to give to Kazune-kun and how to give it to him. My eyelids began to shut the last thing I saw was that Kazune was walking out of the shop. He noticed and ran towards me.

"Kazune-kun…"

My eyes closed and I dreamt of a happy Valentine's Day with Kazune-kun. ZZZzzz

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kazune's POV:<strong>_

* * *

><p>I walked out of the store, phew I hope Karin likes it. I noticed a bench, Karin was sitting there. I smiled, but when I looked closely. She was tilting and about to fall asleep. I ran towards her and caught her.<p>

"…..Kazune-kun…"

I smiled I guess she can recognize me even if she starts to fall asleep. I carried her on my back and walked home. She hasn't change she is still heavy…. Haha well a bit. I laid her on the bed and went to take a bath. Hm how am I going to give it to her.

Awhile Later:

I got out of the bath and Karin have woken up. I grinned at her.

"Karin how come you fell asleep on a bench at the mall?"

I am really worried about her did she get enough sleep everyday?

"Ah I-it's nothing I was just tired."

I sighed I guess there was nothing to worry about. We went to dinner at the cafeteria, and then Karin bathed. After that we went to sleep. Tomorrow was school right and it's going to Monday. Ah Valentine's day is around the corner now. Oh well….

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal POV:<strong>_

* * *

><p>The next morning Kazune and Karin woke up early for school. The school day was like any other day. Boring for Karin, but easy for Kazune. The school day ended and they ate dinner and bathed. The next day was full of love though, but only to them secretly~. On Valentine's Day the school life had a day off. So all the students can go visit their loved ones and spend time together. Well Karin and Kazune will have time by themselves too~<p>

Their Valentine's Day will be filled with romance and love of course.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Karin's POV:<strong>_

* * *

><p>I woke up and stretched. I'm glad that there aren't any school today. That way I'll be with Kazune-kun the….whole day.. Kyaa what am I thinking maybe Kazune needs to study or read on his medicine books that way he can be a doctor. …. Kazune was still asleep. Hehe is sleeping face is so cute he looks like he is still a kid or something. Haha.. He twitched, I guess he is going to wake up soon.<p>

"Wakey Wakey sleepy head~!"

I shook him and he woke up rubbing his eyes.

"What's wrong Karin?"

"Come on wake up it's Valentine's Day! What are we going to do today?"

"What do you want to do?"

"….You chose Kazune-kun…"

I blushed, it weird if a girl asks a guy on a date. The other way around seems better. I don't think he is going to ask me though…. I guess it's another day of studies or books.. Sigh.

"Ok… want to go on a date?"

What? Did I hear right? Hahaha that's funny I thought I heard him say date….. What! I blushed. I nodded a hundred times which made he laugh.

"Ok then I'll change in here and Karin, you can change in the bathroom. Just tell me when your done ok?"

Again I nodded. I went to find a dating outfit. Hmm oh I remembered that I had a extra box I brought. Maybe there's something that useful for a date there.. It took like I don't know like 5 minutes to find it under a ton of boxes. I opened it and dragged in the bathroom. Oh these are outfits, accessories and makeup Himeka gave to me since I liked her cute one she went and brought some for me. I scrambled the box to find a cute outfit. I found it, it was a white jacket, pink shirt, light pink fluffy skirt, and a black hat with frills. Perfect! I wore it and put on some makeup and accessories. I took out a pink bag and putted the chocolate that I warped in a pink and white box in it along with the other present. All done and now to tell Kazune that I'm done!

"Kazune-kun, I'm done! Are you?"

"Ah ya! You come out now!"

I opened the door and there is Kazune… he looks soo hot! He is wearing a white shirt and blue skinny jeans. We walked out of the school and went around. He took us to the amusement park! I love the amusement park! We rode roller coasters, went in house like magic house or the horror house, and we ate lunch. The end of the day we rode one last thing. The 50 feet tall ferries wheel, we were together alone in the sunset. My heart started to beat fast. Today was a dream come true. Ah time to give him my present! I took out the chocolate first and gave it to him.

"Happy Valentine's Day Kazune-kun~!"

"Karin…ah I brought something for you too."

I watched him take out a medium sized box that was pink and white.

"Kazune.. Thanks! I brought another thing for you too!"

I took out his other present, I opened mine and it was a pink rose hair necklace that was hanging around a slive chain. I smiled and putted around my neck. I smiled at him. He opened his and putted around his neck. Then he looked like he noticed something.

"Ah.. Karin.. I didn't give you a second present…"

"That's ok I'm happy just to be with you~!"

"Karin.. Ok close you eyes."

He looked away. I was confused, but I did close my eyes. Suddenly I felt Kazune getting closer to me which made me blush really hard. I felt his warm hands holding my cheeks and all of a sudden I felt him kiss me, the kiss was like all the other kiss I got from him.. After 5 seconds we broke apart, but he was still close to me and his hands were on my face as well. We both blushed… I can see he is trying to look away.

"T-that's my s-second present to y-you.."

He went back to the sits at the other end. There was a awkward silent.. Finally our cart arrived at the end. Kazune went down first, then he took out his head to help me get off. I took it and jumped off. After that, we walked home together next to each other only one inch apart. We got back before the other male students so I don't get caught. We sneaked in the dorms and it was successful!

_Dear Himeka,_

_Happy Valentine's Day~! How is it over there? What did you do on Valentine's Day? Kazune-kun and I went to the amusement park! It's was fun, we rode rides and went in the houses. Then the last thing we did was go on that tall ferries wheel. It was…. Really The Best Day Ever! My heart kept on beating really fast.. When you come back for a break let's all go together! We can have lots of fun! Please write back and tell me when your going to come home! Hope to see you soon~!_

_Karin_

* * *

><p><strong>Urg-ra Ugh-ra… I thought I would have made it last nigh<strong>

t. Weird I started on the 17 of Feb. …. Oh well…. Ah ha ha I got kinda interested in Otome games which are girl dating sims, no not the H-games…. The 13+ one or all ages ones….I don't know but they are really cool, like a anime that you can choose what happens~ I'm playing the one called (P)lanets. Anyways I made the chapter extra long as gift for being late! The longest chapter by far, 2036 words which took 7 pages to write! :D Yay~! Well…. see you in the next chapter!

**Chapter 6 Another Transferee?:**

**Review Time~!**


End file.
